


Kocham za tobą

by Marona



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:56:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5510996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marona/pseuds/Marona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy postanawia złożyć niezapowiedzianą wizytę Adamowi kilka lat po ich burzliwym rozstaniu.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kocham za tobą

_Przed tym całym przeklętym przełomem mojego życia ceniłem sobie rutynę. Ciepłe tosty z herbatą zaczynały mój dzień, czytana po raz kolejny kryminalna powieść kończyła go w ten sam sposób - nudny, na swój sposób bezpieczny. Od kilku lat, kilku tysięcy dni, niezmiennie._

_Co się wydarzyło potem?_

_Budziłem się w miejscach, które były mi totalnie obce. Nie z powodu kaca czy niezapomnianej imprezy. Tam, gdzie Adam zaparkował nasze auto, tam zaczynaliśmy dzień. Kończyć mogliśmy go nawet setki kilometrów dalej, umierający z głodu, umierający z ilości alkoholu, który krążył w naszych żyłach. Byliśmy głosem wyzwolonej Ameryki. Byliśmy częścią imperium, które zmieniło nas na dobre._

 

\- Pokochałem bezdroża Nevady. Gdy byłem sam, zawsze mogłem było liczyć na głos z daleka. Echo. Pozwalało przełamać tę ciążącą ciszę.

Wysoki barman polerował szkło, które miało trafić do loży elity. Przez dłuższą chwilę spoglądał w kierunku Tommy’ego. Jego szczupłe palce pochwyciły butelkę rumu.

\- Na mój koszt - Powiedział, nie siląc się na uśmiech. Napełnił szklankę, płynnym ruchem przysuwając ją w stronę blondyna.

 

_Czuję się źle. To, co było między mną a Adamem - jeśli kiedykolwiek istniało, niezaprzeczalnie zniknęło. Czy kiedykolwiek nazwałem to “uczuciem”? Być może. Teraz wiem, że była to jedynie fascynacja. Czasami myślę, że byłem marzeniem, którego Adamowi w końcu udało się dosięgnąć. Gwiazdy, gdy gasną po swoim spadaniu przestają być interesujące._

 

Barman oparł swoje łokcie o blat.

\- Jesteś gotowy, by stanąć z nim twarzą w twarz? - Spytał łagodnym głosem, dając sobie chwilę wytchnienia.

\- Mówi się, że detale, które tracą na znaczeniu, zaczynają być wymazywane z pamięci. I choć myślę o nim codziennie, nie jestem w stanie sobie przypomnieć, jakie buty nosił. Nie pamiętam brzmienia jego głosu, gdy wydawał się być onieśmielony. Być może nigdy nie zastałem go speszonego? Dziś dotarło do mnie, że nawet jego nazwisko brzmi obco. Powtórzyłem je na głos, by upewnić się, czy się nie mylę. Czy ktoś, kto wywarł tak duże piętno na moim życiu, może być zwyczajnie zapomniany? - Pozwolił sobie na upicie kilku łyków, nim kontynuował - Nie widziałem go od lat. Nie jestem gotowy.

 

_Wszystko szło dobrze. Wznosiliśmy się na szczyt kariery muzycznej. Po koncertach zdobywaliśmy również inne szczyty, w mnogich liczbach. Naćpani szczęściem, podnieceniem i iskrą czegoś, czego nie chcieliśmy nazwać splamialiśmy każdy kolejny dzień barwami radości. Do czasu, aż pojawił się ktoś inny; równie przystojny, podobnie bystry. Ktoś, kto był w stanie zaoferować spokojne, poukładane i partnerskie życie, o jakim ja sam nigdy nie chciałem słyszeć._

 

\- Sauli - Rzekł Tommy - Nadal to imię dziwnie brzęczy mi w uszach. Zostało stworzone, by mnie torturować - Rzekł bez większych emocji, stukając opuszkami palców o blat. Ponownie ściągnął na siebie wzrok barmana - Znasz tę historię?

Mężczyzna, nieco nieśmiało uniósł kącik ust, pochylając się w stronę blondyna.

\- Powtarzasz ją za każdym razem, gdy topisz się w szklance szkockiej.

Tommy obojętnie pokiwał głową, próbując zawiesić wzrok na kryształach, mieniących się w blasku ledowej lampy. Delikatnie kiwał głową w lewo i prawo, obserwując jak załamane światło zmienia swoje barwy, tańcząc na bezbarwnych krawędziach. Po chwili zamyślenia wskazał na drobną bliznę w okolicach dolnej szczęki - To były ostatnie słowa skierowane przez Adama w moją stronę. Dziś, uważam, że słuszne. Byłem młodszy. Bardziej temperamentny. Nie dziwi mnie, że Adam wybrał jego.

 

_“Twoj kontrakt jest moim zabezpieczeniem. Nie możesz się wycofać od tak” Adam krążył po zapleczu, próbując poukładać myśli. Zaczął rozpinać koszulę, czując kolejne krople potu sączące się po jego plecach._

_“Oto moja odpowiedź” Rzekł Ratliff, unosząc środkowy palec._

_Czarnowłosy zbliżył się do blondyna, łapiąc oburącz podłokietniki fotela, na którym siedział Tommy._

_"Nie możesz mnie karać w ten sposób, Tommy. Przeżyliśmy wspólnie wspaniały czas, ale to nie mogło trwać wiecznie. Nigdy nie myślałem o Tobie przez pryzmat człowieka, z którym mogę być na zawsze.”_

 

\- I… - zaczął po chwili namysłu Tommy, poprawiając kosmyki swoich włosów - Wszystko skończyło się z dnia na dzień, możesz to sobie wyobrazić? Tu nie chodziło o uczucia, złamane serce, czy inne mało znaczące detale. Tu chodziło o posiadanie. Adam miał być mój, a Sauli bezwzględnie mi go odebrał. Dasz wiarę? Po tym wszystkim co wspólnie przeżyliśmy, Adam był dla mnie jedynie jak trofeum. A ja niemal wydrapałem mu oczy za to, że chciał zaznać spokoju.

Barman zaczął obsługiwać kolejnego klienta, co nie przeszkodziło Tommy’emu w kontynuowaniu powtarzanej jak mantrę opowieści.

\- Nie pamiętam dokładnie, jakich słów użyłem, to była ciężka noc. Im głośniej próbowaliśmy dojść do porozumienia, tym większa liczba osób z ekipy zbierała się pod naszymi drzwiami. Sauli niepotrzebnie nam przeszkodził, od tak wszedł do pokoju… - Mówiąc to uniósł dłonie do góry, niczym kaznodzieja podczas głoszenia świętych prawd - Kazał Adamowi przestać. I wtedy warknąłem Adamowi na ucho, że…. - Zawiesił głos, po czym podniósł wzrok na rząd butelek pełnych alkoholu - że go nienawidzę. Wtedy, po raz pierwszy stracił nad sobą kontrolę. Przyłożył mi na tyle mocno, że straciłem czucie w całej twarzy. Ciągle się zastanawiam, dlaczego akurat to wzbudziło w nim taki gniew? Było wiele innych, znacznie bardziej gorzkich słów, za które sam dałbym się dziś ukarać.

\- Cóż - Odparł siedzący obok, obcy mężczyzna - Być może kiedyś będziesz miał okazję sam go o to zapytać. Jego zdrowie - Nieznajomy uniósł szkło, wznosząc toast. Nie zaczekał na Tommy’ego, wypijając zawartość szklanki do końca.

\- Trzy lata i cztery miesiące temu. - Odparł Tommy, biorąc głęboki oddech. Papierosowy dym wypełniający ciasną przestrzeń przyjemnie drażnił jego gardło. -  Z tego co pamiętam, to właśnie wtedy ktoś szepnął mi na ucho, że się rozstali. Dasz wiarę? - Pochylił się w stronę barmana - Za kilka godzin zobaczę się z nim po tylu latach posuchy.

Barman uniósł brwi, nie kryjąc zaczepnego uśmiechu - Posuchy?

Blondyn zacisnął dłoń w pięść, po czym dwukrotnie uderzył nią w lewą pierś. - Jego zdrowie - Dopełnił toast, wychylając szklankę.

 

***

 

Od złotych lat kariery Lamberta upłynęło wiele lat. W czasie, gdy doszedł do wniosku, że jego muzyka powinna być niezależna od panujących trendów, wiele stracił. Choć z uśmiechem na ustach wspominał potężne sceny i wielotysięczną publiczność, dopiero teraz czuł, że może się w pełni realizować.

Dojrzał. Stał się poważnym mężczyzną, który przeżył w swoim życiu wszystko, co zaplanował. Niestety, każde z marzeń okazało się na tyle ulotne, że jedyne z czym kładł się do łóżka każdego wieczoru to szczątki dobrych, ciepłych wspomnień.

\- Adam, mamy teraz największy tłum, minęła północ. Chodź, zapraszam - Zawołał właściciel baru, w którym tej nocy Lambert miał zagrać krótki koncert dla tych mieszkańców Las Vegas, którzy nie mogli sobie pozwolić na spędzenie ostatnich godzin soboty w kasynach opatrzonymi neonowymi szyldami.

Spojrzał w lustro po raz ostatni, po czym wziął głęboki oddech, mobilizując się do wyjścia na nieduży podest typowego, zlokalizowanego na przedmieściach amerykańskiego baru. Przeczesał włosy palcami, przysiadając na chwilę na oparciu starego fotela. Choć uwielbiał uzewnętrzniać swoje myśli i uczucia poprzez słowa, których słuchały setki osób tańczących do melodii jego utworów, tego wieczoru czuł się wyjątkowo źle. Dwa dni po swoich hucznych urodzinach, które z pewnością można było określić mianem najwspanialszych godzin w minionym tygodniu, znów spadł na niego ciężar, któremu nie potrafił sprostać. Każdej nocy w motelowych pokojach, w których sypiał po koncertach towarzyszyły mu jedynie niepoprawne myśli i własny oddech. W takich chwilach mocniej tęsknił za trasami, pełnym zespołem. Za Saulim. Za Tommym.

Choć tamten okres czasu zawsze wspominał z uśmiechem na twarzy; bo zarówno z jednym jak i drugim z mężczyzn przeżył niezapomniany czas, Sauli był ostatnim z przypadków, które trafiły do jego łóżka. Ku jego zaskoczeniu jedna noc pociągnęła za sobą lawinę kolejnych, za każdym razem bogatszych w szlachetne uczucia, którym dali się ponieść. I choć tamtym razem ryzyko okazało się warte swojej ceny, postanowił więcej go nie podejmować.

Gdzieś w przebłyskach wspomnień jednak zawsze _przygodę_ kojarzył z tym drugim. Tym, który odszedł bez hucznego trzaśnięcia drzwiami, bez łez, których nigdy nie ronił. I choć nigdy nie nazywali tego, co zaiskrzyło między ich poróżnionymi temperamentami, Adam żył w przeświadczeniu, że Ratliff grał w bardziej zaawansowaną grę, w którą wchodziły uczucia. Jakkolwiek by nie było; uczucia, którym nie dali za wygraną. I być może dlatego spojrzenie Tommy’ego zmieniło się już na zawsze wraz z wypowiedzianym _Przepraszam_ , _zacząłem spotykać się z kimś innym._

\- Lambert, zapraszam! - Poirytowany głos niskiego bruneta zmobilizował go do wyjścia na scenę. Przybierając fałszywy uśmiech wstąpił na podest, witając się z młodymi, pochłoniętymi w zabawie ludźmi.

Tommy usłyszał pierwsze słowa, płynące z ust Adama i choć jeszcze nie widział jego twarzy, poczuł silny ucisk w okolicach klatki piersiowej, który uniemożliwił mu zaczerpnięcie głębszego oddechu. W tej samej chwili, gdy zacisnął powieki, jego wyobraźnia zaczęła podsuwać mu migawki obrazów, jak z czarno-białego filmu.

 

_Biegnąca do góry wskazówka prędkościomierza w wypożyczonym pick-upie. Tequila podawana na metry. Gorące, narkotyczne pocałunki na niemal każdym koncercie._

 

Wychylił kolejną szklankę do końca, po czym odstawił ją na blat tak silnym ruchem, że niemal pękła w jego dłoni. Choć spodziewał się, że duża ilość alkoholu otępi jego zmysły, wbrew jego woli stało się zupełnie inaczej. Przeróżne, przeczące sobie uczucia kumulowały się w jego głowie. Stało się coś, czego sam się nie spodziewał; wszystko nagle było tak żywe i nieznośnie rzeczywiste, że brakowało mu tchu. Dźwięczny głos Adama torturował go i sprowadzał coraz większe poczucie winy. Nie mogli wspominać swojego pożegnania, bo tak naprawdę nie miało ono miejsca. Łącząca ich nić porozumienia została zerwana z dnia na dzień w sposób bolesny dla obu stron.

Choć internet codziennie dostarczał świeżą dawkę zdjęć i informacji na temat życia każdego z amerykańskich celebrytów, blondyn nawet nie próbował ożywiać wspomnień. Aż do tego dnia, gdy postanowił spotkać się z Adamem twarzą w twarz. Bez uprzedzenia, bez przygotowań na długą rozmowę, o ile w ogóle będzie miała ona miejsce.

\- Dzięki - Rzekł do barmana, zostawiając plik dolarów na stole. Chwycił swoją skórzaną kurtkę, po czym niespiesznym krokiem skierował się w stronę wyjścia.

 

***

 

Oparł plecy o chłodny mur, dopalając ostatniego papierosa z wczorajszej paczki, którą siłą wcisnął w tylną kieszeń swoich spodni. Podniósł wzrok z czubków swoich butów na granat nieba. Ostrza białego noża chowały się raz po razie za gęstymi chmurami. Tęsknił za widokiem nieba usłanego dziesiątkami gwiazd. Po raz kolejny wspomniał bezdroża przy drodze numer dziewięćdziesiąt pięć; tamtejsze gwiazdy były tak liczne, że zabrakłoby straganiarzy na największym bazarze świata, by sprzedać je wszystkie. Usłyszał wesołe dźwięki dochodzące zza rogu, przypominające mu brzmienie ptaków, rozpoczynających swoje zawodzące koncerty jeszcze przed świtem. Wrony, sikory, sójki, jedno licho.

Zmarszczył brwi, próbując w pijackim amoku przypomnieć sobie dźwięk, jaki wydają gołębie.

\- Jeszcze tyle do odkrycia na tym marnym świecie - Mruknął pod nosem, uśmiechając się coraz szerzej. Roześmiał się w głos, po czym wziął głęboki oddech, by zaciągnąć się papierosowym dymem. Świadomość, że odległość dzieląca jego i Adama jest tak niewielka napawała go coraz większym poczuciem niedorzeczności.

Z każdym kolejnym słowem był niemal pewien, że Lambert nieświadomie zmierza w jego stronę.

\- Następny koncert? Daj mi chwilę - Rzekł czarnowłosy, zatrzymując się w połowie drogi. Najprawdopodobniej szukał kluczyków do samochodu w kieszeniach swojej kurtki. - Szlag - mruknął - Oddzwonię później - Zakończył rozmowę przez telefon, idąc w stronę swojego auta.

Tommy wychylił się zza rogu, opierając ramię o krawędź ściany. Przyglądał się profilowi sylwetki i nie był do końca pewien, czy to aby na pewno Adam. Ton jego głosu był nieco inny, niższy, ciało wydawało się smuklejsze, ubranie zupełnie nieekscentryczne. Widział linię zaczesanych do tyłu krótkich włosów. W świetle samotnej latarni, której blask do złudzenia przypominał reflektor wyglądał zupełnie jak podczas wielkich koncertów.

Blondyn wziął głęboki oddech, po czym teatralnym krokiem wyłonił się zza rogu. Śmiałym, jednak niespiesznym krokiem szedł w stronę Lamberta, który pochylał się na wysokości szyby kierowcy. Tommy rozejrzał się dookoła, upewniając się, że są zupełnie sami. Bez menadżera, którym sam sobie był, bez ekipy i zespołu, którego już nie potrzebował. Serce wyrywało się z jego piersi. Dłonie mimowolnie zaczęły drżeć. Teraz miał pewność. To Adam.

\- Potrzebujesz pomocy? - Spytał, stając w bezpiecznej odległości od Lamberta.

\- Chyba nie trzeba, zatrzasnąłem kluczyki w aucie. Muszę zadzwonić po pomoc drogową. - Odparł obojętnym, lecz ciepłym tonem głosu.

Blondyn przeszedł obok samochodu przyglądając mu się uważnie.

\- Challenger z lat siedemdziesiątych? Zawsze o nim marzyłem.

Po tych słowach zapadła cisza, a wzrok niebieskich tęczówek w końcu spotkał się z obliczem nieznajomego. Spoglądali po sobie. Tommy, z triumfalnym uśmiechem, Adam zaskoczony na tyle, że nie był w stanie wydusić z siebie choćby słowa. Blondyn nie przypomniał sobie, czy kiedykolwiek widział go tak osłupiałego.

Zmienił się. I to bardzo. Wyraz jego twarzy złagodniał, wzrok stracił zdolność do przeszywania na wskroś i wprawienia w zakłopotanie. Ubrany w dopasowany, elegancki garnitur i koszulę zapiętą ze sznytem pod ostatni guzik w niczym nie przypominał osoby z lat, w których przeżyli przygodę swojego życia.

\- Tommy...?

\- Adam.

\- To przypadek? - Spytał, zbliżając się do blondyna, próbując przyjrzeć się jego twarzy.

\- Nie - Odparł śmiało Ratliff, upuszczając papierosa. Przydeptał go, nie spoglądając pod nogi - Wiedziałem, że grasz w moim mieście. Postanowiłem się z Tobą zobaczyć.

Adam niemal bezwładnie opadł na maskę swojego auta, przysiadając na jej wąskiej krawędzi. Spomiędzy rozchylonych warg wydobył się niezrozumiały szmer. Tommy stanął w delikatnym rozkroku naprzeciwko niego. Wcisnął dłonie w kieszenie ciasnych spodni.

\- Wezmę taksówkę. Przedyskutujemy u mnie kilka minionych tematów - Rzekł Ratliff.

\- Nie ma mowy - zaprotestował Adam, przecierając twarz dłońmi - Zaczekam aż odblokują mi auto. Umówimy się innego dnia - Rzekł powoli, podobnie jak niespełna rozumu człowiek, podrywając się z karoserii samochodu. Choć za wszelką cenę próbował unikać wzroku blondyna, mimowolnie analizował każdy fragment jego twarzy.

Tommy chwycił go za poły marynarki, nie pozwalając cofnąć się na krok, co Adam próbował uczynić.

\- Obiecałem sobie, że moje słowo już nigdy nie będzie ostatnim w dialogu. Ale wiedz, że wiele kosztowało mnie przyjście tutaj i spojrzenie Ci w twarz. Oczekuję jedynie kilku wyjaśnień, to wszystko.

Lambert zmusił się do spojrzenia w ciemne, błyszczące tęczówki. W słabym świetle trudno było dostrzec coś więcej niż kontury ciał i blask zmęczonych oczu. Nie mogli się ich nawet domyślać po tak długim czasie rozłąki. Dotyk Tommy’ego, mimo że wątłe palce miały styczność jedynie z wierzchnią garderobą, przyprawiał go o nieprzyjemne dreszcze. Z każdą kolejną chwilą czuł, że zaczyna przegrywać walkę z samym sobą.

\- Jeden spacer - Rzekł oschle Adam - To wszystko.

\- Wystarczy - Wycedził przez zęby Tommy, cofając się na kilka kroków.

***

 

Szli blisko siebie, zachowując bezpieczny dystans. Nie rozmawiali; w powietrzu wisiało coś ciężkiego, co mogło spaść na nich wraz z jednym, niepoprawnie zastosowanym słowem. Zaden z nich nie zamierzał popełnić błędu, by nie czuć się odpowiedzialnym za ostatnie osobno spędzone lata.

\- Nie wiem, co powiedzieć. Chyba nic, co mam w głowie nie zabrzmi słusznie. - Zaczął Adam, próbując się otworzyć. Szli wzdłuż szerokiej ulicy, mijając raz po raz innych przechodniów. Lambert już dawno nie miał okazji przejść się na spacer bez żadnego konkretnego powodu. Nigdy również nie przypuszczał, że Las Vegas również ma swoje ciemne ulice.

Tommy wzruszył ramionami, zaczerpując haust mroźnego powietrza.

\- Chciałem cię posiadać, nie mogąc dać ci więcej, niż oczekiwałeś.

Adam poczuł kurczliwy ból w gardle, przesuwający się wzdłuż przełyku aż do samego żołądka. Zacisnął wargi, spoglądając przed siebie.

\- Potrzebowałem stabilizacji.

Unikali imienia _Sauli_ , jak gdyby miało spowodować lawinę wzajemnej krytyki, oskarżeń i roszczeń. Ich dialog, choć niekompletny i chaotyczny zdawał się zmierzać we właściwym kierunku.

\- Nigdy nie potrafiłem tego przyznać, ale byłeś dla mnie… ważny. - Wydusił z siebie Tommy. Choć zaczynał już czuć działanie brunatnego alkoholu, jego umysł pozostawał trzeźwy.

\- Ty dla mnie również. - Odparł niespiesznie Adam, surowym wzrokiem mierząc wprost przed siebie. Czuł się obnażony ze wszystkich swych przemyśleń i emocji, spowiadając się z nich osobie, z którą nie miał kontaktu od wielu lat. Choć nie czuł się z tym komfortowo, uznał, że to jedyny sposób by spiesznie zakończyć niesprzyjającą mu rozmowę.

Blondwłosy mężczyzna westchnął cicho pod nosem. Czuł, jak rumieniec zaczyna oblewać jego policzki. Dotknął ich, czując palące ciepło.

\- Dlaczego wam nie wyszło?

\- Myślę, że za wcześnie, by o tym mówić. - Uciął Adam, nie brnąc dalej w ten temat. Nie chciał dać po sobie poznać, że owy _powód_ idzie z nim krok w krok.

\- Nie będziemy mieli więcej czasu - Rzekł Tommy - Sam powiedziałeś, że to tylko jeden spacer.

Lambert zatrzymał się w połowie drogi. Bezradnie rozłożył ręce.

\- Po co to wszystko? Czemu znowu pojawiasz się, gdy wybraliśmy swoje drogi, które nie mają szans znowu się skrzyżować? Tommy, proszę - zatrzymał otwartą dłoń wprost przed twarzą blondyna, który próbował odpowiedzieć - To nas przerosło. Nie zrozum mnie źle, ale może powinniśmy żyć tym zamkniętym rozdziałem, bo patrząc za siebie nic nie osiągniemy.

Blondyn zacisnął pięści w kieszeniach. Czuł narastający w nim gniew. Spodziewał się, że ta rozmowa może przybrać agresywny ton, ale nie sądził, że aż tak prędko.

\- Przyznaj szczerze, Adam - Rzekł, zbliżając się na krok. Po chwili cofnął się, czując nieznajome zagrożenie. - Zamknąłeś ten rozdział?

\- Tak.

\- Skutecznie?

Czarnowłosy łagodnie rozchylił wargi, spomiędzy których wydał się cichy, gorzki jęk.

\- Niech cię szlag, Ratliff… - Odwrócił się, spoglądając na drogę, która przywiodła pod starą bramę opuszczonej myjni samochodowej. Gdy przeciągnął językiem po swoich ustach, poczuł nieprzyjemny, metaliczny posmak. Zaciskał je tak mocno, że zupełnie odrętwiały. 

\- Powiedz mi, co czujesz. Co myślisz. Powiedz mi to, czego nie miałeś okazji w dniu naszego ostatniego spotkania. - Tommy naciskał, stając raz po raz przed obliczem Adama, gdy ten próbował się odwrócić.

\- To niczego nie zmieni. - Lambert ruszył przed siebie, przyspieszając kroku.

Tommy szedł tuż za jego plecami - Dlaczego do cholery nie potrafisz ze mną rozmawiać? Oczekuję od ciebie naprawdę niewiele, więc proszę, wyjaśnij mi, dlaczego nie możesz poświęcić mi jednej godziny?

\- Jesteś irytujący. - Warknął Adam, skręcając w ślepą ulicę. Zorientował się dopiero w połowie drogi. Zatrzymał się blisko zaplombowanych kontenerów, po czym odwrócił się w stronę Tommy’ego. - Nie jestem ci winien żadnych wyjaśnień. To ty zachowałeś się jak idiota, przekreślając wszystko, co było między nami.

Tommy szeroko otworzył oczy, nie wierząc usłyszanym przed chwilą słowom. Zignorował szczura, który podrywając się do ucieczki odbił się o jego stopę.

\- Ja? Przecież to ty pewnego dnia oznajmiłeś, że kończymy ze wszystkim, bo w końcu spotkałeś kogoś, kto traktuje cię poważnie. Przespałeś się z nim raz, a po kilku dniach uznałeś, że Sauli jest twoją przyszłością. Czy ty jesteś poważny?

\- Gdybyś ty był poważny w tamtym czasie, być może Sauli w ogóle by się nie pojawił - Mówił Adam, a w jego głosie czuć było coraz większe zdenerwowanie - Myślałem, że chcemy od siebie tego samego. Z resztą człowiek, który zaprasza innych do trójkąta nie zapowiada się na szczerego partnera.

\- Kurwa mać! - Krzyknął Tommy, mocnym krokiem idąc w stronę Lamberta, który nie zamierzał się cofnąć - A na ile szczerym partnerem może okazać się obcy człowiek, który wpada na niezobowiązujący seks?

\- Sauli przystał na Twoją propozycję - Adam wytknął palcem - I wszedł do naszego łóżka, bo _ty_ \- zaakcentował ostatnie słowo - go tam zaprosiłeś.

\- Wiesz co? - Prychnął Tommy, kręcąc głową - Miałeś rację. Nie było warto. Pieprz się - Każde ze słów wypowiadał coraz ciszej, po czym odwrócił się, z zamiarem powrotu na główną ulicę.

Zacisnął powieki, czując nieprzyjemne pieczenie. Obraz przed oczami zaczynał się rozmazywać. Nie były to łzy smutku, ale bezradności, goryczy i nieuzasadnionej nienawiści. Nienawiści wobec siebie, przeszłości, pick-up’a, w którym pewnej, sierpniowej nocy byli o krok od szczerej rozmowy. Zaczerpnął głębszego oddechu, żeby oszczędzić sobie epatowania emocjami. Zatrzymał się, czując przepełniającą go bezsilność. 

\- Kochałem cię, Tommy. Potrzebowałem czasu, by to zrozumieć, ale wtedy było już za późno.

Blondwłosy poczuł zawrót głowy, po czym przyłożył dłoń do czoła. Niemal poczuł, jak jego serce próbuje połamać wszystkie kruche żebra, po czym znów zwalnia, zostawiając jedynie nieprzyjemny ból w klatce piersiowej.

\- Świetnie się bawiliśmy, ale sam przyznasz, że na związek nie mieliśmy szans.

Ratliff poczuł dotyk dłoni na swoich ramionach. Choć zetknęły się one jedynie ze skórzaną powłoką jego kurtki, miał wrażenie, jakoby uderzyła w niego fala gorąca.

Mylił się. Nic się nie zmieniło. Emocje, które rozbudziły się między nimi po tak długim czasie rozłąki przybrały na sile.

\- Adam - Wyszeptał bezdźwięcznie, niepewnym, powolnym ruchem zataczając półokrąg, stając przed obliczem czarnowłosego, którego wyraz twarzy nie zmienił się od chwili, gdy znów się zobaczyli - Wiesz co ja czułem? - Spytał, próbując opanować drżenie swoich warg - To nieważne. Wiesz, co czuję? Jesteś mi obojętny. Nie mogę znieść twojej obecności obok mnie. Drażni mnie każda komórka twojego ciała. Twój mdły, obojętny wzrok wzbudza we mnie torsje.

Czarnowłosy przełknął ślinę, spuszczając dłonie z ramion blondyna. Słuchał go uważnie, choć miał wrażenie, że niektóre ze słów zostały wypowiedziane w obcym mu języku.

\- Myślałem, że spotkanie z tobą uwolni mnie od pytań. Mam ich jeszcze więcej. Cholera - Przeklął, ocierając pot z czoła. Wstrząsnęły nim zimne dreszcze - Nienawidzę cię. Nie mogę na ciebie patrzeć, ale oddałbym wszystko, żebyś zabrał mnie do swojego auta i pieprzył jak kiedyś. Potrafisz to zrozumieć? Pragnę… - Syknął, oddychając coraz ciężej, unosząc dłonie na wysokość swojej twarzy. Przyglądał się im - Pragnę cię udusić... i zaciągnąć do mojego domu. I trzymać cię tam, dopóki nie zgnijesz. - Wysyczał przez zaciśnięte zęby.

Brunet rozchylił wargi, czując jak krew przyspiesza w jego żyłach. Z każdą chwilą coraz bardziej żałował, że dał się namówić na ten spacer. Tommy nie był zagrożeniem; zagrożeniem były ich myśli, uczucia i burzliwe emocje, które skumulowane w sarkofagu milczenia wybuchły bez żadnego ostrzeżenia.

\- Niech cię szlag… - Szepnął Adam, stawiając kroki twardo na ziemi. Choć odległość ich dzieląca nie była większa niż trzy metry, każdy kolejny ruch wywoływał dodatkową falę podekscytowania. Nie kontrolując swoich gestów, złapał Ratliffa za włosy na tyle mocno, że zduszony krzyk wypełnił ciasną przestrzeń między wysokimi murami. Przyglądał się zaciśniętym powiekom, oddychając ciężko, czując na sobie jednocześnie oddech Tommy’ego. Jego wargi pragnęły złączyć się z drugą, dawno zapomnianą parą w najintymniejszy ze wszelkich sposobów, jednak resztki zdrowego rozsądku nie pozwalały mu na to. Spojrzeli sobie w oczy; będąc tak blisko widzieli jedynie rozmazane kontury oczu, tęczówek i rozszerzonych źrenic.

\- Jesteś przeklęty - Wyszeptał blondyn - Po tobie nie ma już nic. I gdybym wiedział o tym wcześniej, nie pozwoliłbym ci odejść. Tych popiołów nie da się rozpalić drugi raz. - Czuł jak uścisk na jego włosach powoli zaczyna łagodnieć. Z każdą kolejną chwilą, napięcie zaczynało się rozpływać. - Wiesz co jest przeciwieństwem, tego… - przełknął ślinę, czując, że powietrze między nimi zaczyna na nowo, pulsacyjnie wibrować - Przeciwieństwem miłości?

\- Nienawiść.

\- Nie. Obojętność. Wolę słuchać oskarżeń, niż stracić cię z oczu.

Iskra, która zabłysnęła w oczach Adama zaczęła powoli gasnąć. Cofnął się na krok z takim trudem, jak gdyby przyciągał go przeciwny ładunek magnetyczny. Jego wychłodzone palce drżały, pragnąc ponownie zatopić się w złotych włosach. Czuł się jak po jednym, mocnym strzale heroiny. Niezdrowe uderzenie gorąca i uczucie porównywalne siłą do orgazmu, zwieńczone kojącą demencją.

\- Nie powinienem, ale zapytam wprost - Tommy odetchnął, opierając się biodrem o kontener, który znajdował się tuż u jego boku - Poświęcisz mi tyle czasu, ile będę potrzebował?

\- Obawiam się, że to ostatnie minuty naszego spotkania. Sam widzisz, że tracę przy tobie kontrolę. - Rzekł Adam, starając się, by ton jego głosu był oschły. Wsunął dłonie w kieszenie garniturowych spodni - Bądźmy poważni. Nie mieszajmy więcej.  

Spomiędzy delikatnych, pełnych warg wydobywał się cichy szmer. W oczach Tommy’ego dominowała iskra czegoś, co było Adamowi nieznane. I choć jego zaintrygowanie rosło z minuty na minutę, walczył ze sobą, by w końcu się wycofać. Mógł porównać tę chwilę do odkrywanej z zaciekawieniem powieści, obiecując sobie, że czytana w danej chwili strona jest ostatnią przed zamknięciem książki.

Szczupłe palce blondyna zacisnęły się na połach marynarki, przyciągając je do siebie. Dłuższą chwilę spoglądał na łagodnie pracującą koszulę, która stawała się za ciasna przy coraz głębszych oddechach Adama. I choć pragnęli, by to spotkanie nigdy nie miało miejsca, teraz nie potrafili przestać.

\- Zaparkowałem dwa kilometry stąd. - Rzekł Tommy. Słyszał szczęk swoich zębów; sam nie wiedział czy spowodowany mrozem czy natłokiem emocji - Zatrzymajmy się tam. Albo jedźmy do motelu przy pętli.

Adam wziął głęboki oddech, ulegając chłodnym dłoniom, błądzącym pod materiałem jego marynarki. Przy każdym silniejszym zrywie wiatru, wyczuwał zapach tanich perfum, które przywoływały mu dość odległe wspomnienie _tamtego_ Tommy’ego.

\- Nie będę czekał tak długo - Rzekł, ujmując jego twarz w obie dłonie. Przyglądał się dawno zapomnianym, brązowym oczom. Delikatnie gładził kciukiem wychłodzony policzek blondyna. - Jak to powiedziałeś… nie rozpalimy tego ponownie? - Starając się, by wyglądało to na czysty przypadek, otarł palcem o dolną wargę Tommy’ego, na co ten wzdrygnął się, przestępując z nogi na nogę.

\- Przecież tego nie chcesz.

\- Ty również. Czego oczekiwałeś po tym spotkaniu?

Tommy zwilżył swoje wargi, błądząc pijanym wzrokiem między oczami a wargami Lamberta.

\- Chciałem sobie przypomnieć…

\- Co?

Śmiało uniósł powieki - Co takiego w sobie miałeś, że do dziś czuję się jak porażony prądem, gdy wspomnę twoje imię?

Nim zdążył zakończyć ostatnie słowo, jego plecy zderzyły się z zimnym murem. Głęboki, gardłowy jęk wyrwał się spomiędzy spierzchniętych warg. Obrazy w głowie Ratliffa zaczęły wirować. Czuł się pijany i przeklinał siebie za każdy łyk alkoholu. Ile by dał, by to wszystko działo się w pełnej świadomości. Tak, aby następnego dnia pamiętał każdy detal tego spotkania. Czuł pod swoimi palcami zimny, wilgotny mur. Dreszcz, tym razem gorący i na swój sposób przyjemny wstrząsnął jego szczupłym ciałem.

Silne ręce chwyciły klamrę jego paska i poradziły sobie z nią bez problemu. Adam, jednym, zdecydowanym ruchem złapał biodra Tommy’ego, przyciągając je do siebie.

\- Tęskniłeś za mną? - Spytał blondyn, próbując złapać oddech. Oparł głowę o ścianę, czując, że ubranie zaczyna oblepiać jego wilgotne ciało. Adam naparł na nie swoim ciężarem, przyklejając je do muru. Kolejny, tym razem nieco słodszy jęk dotarł do jego uszu, gdy wprowadził swoje kolano między uda chłopaka. 

\- Zaraz się przekonasz. - Szepnął Lambert ocierając czubkiem nosa o rozpalony policzek. Bronił swoje wargi przed zetknięciem się z drugimi; tak, jakby sam seks był mniej intymny od jednego pocałunku. Tylko jednego…

Wpił się w usta Ratliffa z taką siłą, że ich zęby boleśnie się zderzyły. Jego język odważnie błądził po podniebieniu chłopaka, jak gdyby z każdym kolejnym ruchem próbował przypomnieć sobie smak jego ust. Choć poznał już wiele cudzych warg, tym razem znów czuł się jak przy pierwszym pocałunku; drżący z podniecenia, z niepohamowanym pragnieniem odczuwania _mocniej_ i _intensywniej_. Choć wizja posiadania Tommy’ego była tak pozornie banalna, co czyniło ją nieco przewidywalną, nie potrafił stłumić porywu swojego serca. Pierwszego od kilkuset samotnie spędzonych nocy.

Blondyn poczuł na sobie intensywny wzrok niebieskich oczu. Spojrzał w nie spod przymrużonych powiek. Alkohol wzmagał swoje działanie z każdą kolejną chwilą. Czuł, że ich wzajemny uścisk jest coraz mocniejszy, a ciała co chwilę spotykają się z zimną, murowaną ścianą. Nie pamiętał przyjemniejszego uczucia niż dłonie Adama na jego plecach. Delikatne, spragnione pocałunki na ustach i twarzy. I choć obawiał się kolejnego dnia, nie zamierzał w tej chwili zastanawiać się, dokąd poprowadzi ich błędna droga, którą wybrali. Z każdą przemijającą minutą odkrywał na nowo kolejne centymetry drugiego ciała. Zaciskał palce na spiętych mięśniach, które za wszelką cenę nie chciały wypuścić go z silnych objęć.

Przewrócił oczami, gdy biodra Adama zatrzymały się na jego biodrach. Silny, miejscowy ucisk wpił się w jego udo. Blondyn zagryzł wargi, odwracając głowę. Każda komórka jego ciała przeżywała ekstazę raz po razie na myśl o nieuchronnie zbliżającym się finale tego spotkania. Niemal bezwładnie spłynął po zimnym murze, pragnąc zrównać linę swojego wzroku z podbrzuszem Adama.

\- Tommy, nie - Próbował zaprotestować Lambert, gdy blondyn padł na kolana. Kiedy jednak ujrzał orzechowe oczy, patrzące na niego z wysokości pasa, przeklął niemo pod nosem.

Do uszu Adama dotarł rozkoszny pomruk, a ciepłe, wilgotne wargi zetknęły się z jego skórą tuż nad linią spodni. Miał wrażenie, że za chwilę eksploduje.

\- Wstań - Rozkazał, niedbale pociągając Tommy’ego za ramię. Pozwolił sobie jeszcze raz spojrzeć w jego oczy. Płonące z niepohamowanej żądzy, spragnione bardziej niż chciwe ręce. - Chcę mieć cię w zasięgu wzroku - Rzekł, tym razem chwytając go za kark, brutalnie atakując zmęczone wcześniejszymi pocałunkami wargi. 

Tommy, błądził nieprzytomnym wzrokiem po rzędach balkonów, które wirowały mu przed oczami, gdy wargi Adama spłynęły po jego szyi. Zacisnął powieki, czując jak jego oddech przyspiesza.

\- Chodź ze mną - Usłyszał ciepły ton głosu. Adam chwycił go za ramię, następnie za nadgarstek, tak jakby w następnej kolejności jego palce miały ująć wychłodzoną dłoń.

Szybkim krokiem ruszyli w stronę głównej ulicy, nie dbając o zmierzwione włosy, niechlujnie pomiętą koszulę czy rozpięty pasek w spodniach. Idąc ramię w ramię w ten sposób nie różnili się wiele od pozostałych przechodniów, którzy tej sobotniej, chłodnej nocy włóczyli się pomiędzy barami i klubami.

 

***

 

Zatrzymali się przy starym, amerykańskim samochodzie Adama. Brunet szybkim, zwinnym ruchem pozbył się marynarki, odsłaniając przy tym częściowo pokryte tatuażami przedramiona. Owinął gruby materiał wokół swojej zaciśniętej w pięść dłoni. 

\- Zwariowałeś... - Syknął Tommy, gdy Adam wziął zamach, sprawnym ruchem wybijając szybę od strony pasażera. Rzucił marynarkę za siebie, otwierając najpierw drzwi po jednej stronie, następnie po stronie kierowcy.

\- Tego chciałeś, prawda? - Spytał, oddychając ciężko. Przyciągnął do siebie drobniejszego chłopaka, sięgając do jego bioder. Ich spojrzenia co kilka chwil pytająco się spotykały. Choć Lambert sam tego nie rozumiał, jego dłonie zaczęły drżeć. Jak gdyby robił to po raz pierwszy w życiu...

\- Cholernie za tobą tęskniłem… - Rzekł Tommy, przerywając ciszę, w której jedynymi akcentami były dźwięki metalowych sprzączek.

 

***

 

Adam usiadł w fotelu kierowcy, pociągając blondyna tyłem na swoje kolana. Objął go w pasie jedną ręką, drugą szukając po omacku kluczyków, które musiał gdzieś zostawić. Jego palce powędrowały najpierw pod wilgotny materiał bluzki chłopaka, następnie zakradły się pod bieliznę. Uśmiechnął się pod nosem, gdy blondyn wyprężył się, opierając tył głowy o jego ramię.

\- Niewiele się zmieniło - Rzekł pewnym siebie tonem głosu, szukając w pamięci podobnych chwil ich uniesień. Tommy uwielbiał być tym uległym, a Adamowi cholernie się to podobało.

Złapał kluczyki, wprowadzając je w stacyjkę. Kiedy przekręcił kluczyk, pomruk silnika zagłuszył stłumiony jęk Ratliffa. Silne palce z właściwą dozą delikatności objęły jego męskość, niespiesznie ją pieszcząc. Synchronizacja wszystkich ruchów przychodziła mu z trudem; choć znał ten samochód jak własną kieszeń i nie rozstawał się z nim na dłużej niż kilkanaście godzin nie potrafił znaleźć pokrętła od regulacji temperatury. Kątem oka co chwilę spoglądał w stronę oblicza Tommy’ego, na twarzy którego malowały się coraz to barwniejsze emocje. Jego zajęta dłoń zwolniła, pogłębiła ruchy i zwiększyła ich intensywność.

 

***

 

\- Jesteś tego pewien?

\- Jak niczego na świecie.

Na parkingu rozbrzmiało jedno, silne trzaśnięcie drzwiami, a światła wewnątrz samochodu zgasły.

Tommy objął udami biodra Lamberta, siadając na nich, nachylając się nad jego twarzą. Zaczął pieszczotliwie całować jego wargi, rozpinając przy tym guziki koszuli. Gdy spuścił głowę, Adam przeczesał palcami długie, jasne włosy.

\- Prawie zapomniałem… - Szepnął Tommy, błądząc palcami po torsie i brzuchu. - Zawsze powtarzałem, że dałbym wszystko, by ponownie mieć okazję na bliskość z tobą. Ciekaw jestem, jaką cenę przyjdzie mi za to zapłacić.

\- Sprzedałeś duszę, żeby tutaj być? - Uśmiech Adama stawał się coraz bardziej naturalny.

\- Sprzedałem ją dawno tobie - Odparł, zsuwając spodnie Adama wraz z bielizną do połowy ud - I nie żałuję.

Dłonie czarnowłosego powędrowały wzdłuż ud drugiego z mężczyzn, zatrzymując je na załamaniu blisko bioder. Poczuł mrowienie z tyłu głowy i niemal słyszał pulsowanie krwi w swoich skroniach. Zacisnął palce w miejscu, w którym uprzednio się zatrzymały, a jego wargi rozchyliły się niemo w zdumieniu połączonym z niesamowitą rozkoszą.

\- Tom... - Zacisnął zęby, uderzając głową o zagłówek - Zwolnij, proszę.

Ratliff nie zareagował. Był zbyt przejęty, żeby skupiać się na bólu, który rozpierał jego lędźwie, gdy odległość między ich ciałami zmniejszyła się do minimum. Brutalnie wepchnął język w usta Adama, sięgając niemal gardła. Czarnowłosy odpowiedział równie gwałtownie; ponownie pociągnął za blond włosy, dociskając biodra chłopaka do swojego ciała. Ze wszystkich przyjemności na świecie, spoglądanie na Ratliffa, pogrążonego w tym, czego sam Adam go nauczył było niezaprzeczalnie najlepszym przeżyciem.

W świetle jednej, oddalonej latarni Adam wyglądał obłędnie; strużki potu nakreślały linię jego szczęki, zmierzwione włosy straciły swój szyk. Zamglony wzrok błądził po całym ciele Tommy’ego, a odrętwiałe dłonie utrzymywały jego biodra. Biała koszula zaczęła oblepiać jego plecy i ramiona. Liczne tatuaże odznaczały się teraz bladą szarością na śnieżnym materiale.

Oddech przyspieszał i spłycał się z każdą kolejną chwilą. Tommy oparł obie dłonie na ramionach Adama, wyczuwając pod palcami napięte mięśnie. Uniósł jego podbródek, spoglądając w błyszczące, płonące z pożądania oczy. Choć po zakończeniu ich _związku_ próbował szukać ulotnego szczęścia u innych mężczyzn, żaden nie wzbudzał w nim tak silnych emocji. Nikt nie dostarczał mu na tyle piekielnych doznań, co Adam, którego jedno spojrzenie wystarczyło, by świat zaczynał na nowo wirować.

Czarnowłosy nachylił się, zbliżając swoje wargi do warg Tommy’ego. Gorące powietrze, którym wspólnie oddychali wibrowało między ich ustami, zachęcało do kolejnego pocałunku. Złączyli się w nim, pozwalając językom na szybki, chaotyczny taniec. Nabrzmiałe wargi Adama spłynęły po szyi blondyna, który pogłębił swoje ruchy. Adam zaczął gładzić jego boki, obejmując silnymi ramionami, zanurzając głowę między obojczykiem a szyją.

_Chcę cię posiadać. Jeszcze mocniej. Jeszcze intensywniej. Tęsknię za tym, co do ciebie czułem. Tęsknię za kreowaniem świata, który nosi twoje imię._

 

***

 

Nigdy przedtem nie nocował w Vegas. Nawet tej nocy, gdy całkowicie postradał zmysły. Zdecydował się na to dopiero drugiej nocy. Czuł, że stracił w tym mieście część siebie, bez której nie będzie mógł normalnie żyć.

 

_Gładził ramię Tommy’ego, który w półleżącej pozycji odpoczywał na jego torsie. Towarzyszył im ten rodzaj ciszy, który doskwiera najmocniej; gdy wiele ulotnych słów chce rozbrzmieć na głos, jednak rozum tłumaczy je chwilową euforią._

_"Jedźmy dziewięćdziesiątką piątką. Na to pustkowie, gdzie zabrakło nam paliwa."_

_"To nie paliwo. Chłodnica szwankowała. Dlaczego Vegas, Tommy? To miasto nie pasuje do ciebie."_

_"Kocham Nevadę. Przypomina mi o tobie."_

 

Adam nieprzytomnie wpatrywał się w tarczę zegara, goniąc wzrokiem wskazówkę sekundnika. Drink, którego trzymał opuszkami palców sączył się po szklance. Spomiędzy warg ulotniło się ciche westchnienie.

 

_Po co dałem się w to wciągnąć?_

 

Nie mógł zaprzeczyć. Porównanie Tommy’ego do narkotyku byłoby zbyt banalne i jednoznaczne. Ratliff był bardziej jak długo wyczekiwany dzień w okresie nocy polarnej. Tommy był wszystkim tym, co upragnione do zobaczenia i tym co zbyt ulotne, by dać się w pełni pochłonąć.

Czarnowłosy odstawił szklankę, po czym wstał, kierując swoje kroki w stronę okna z widokiem na podwórze. Obserwował z daleka samochód, niedbale okryty plandeką. Za każdym razem, gdy opuszczał powieki, wyobraźnia podsuwała mu wspomnienia z minionej nocy. Choć obiecywał sobie, że to tylko jeden, jedyny raz, gdy da się porwać emocjom, nadal nie potrafił przestać myśleć o tych oczach, ustach i uśmiechu, które niegdyś kochał.

Jego telefon głucho zawibrował, wprawiając w drżenie szklaną powierzchnię stołu.

 

_Tym razem chciałbym zobaczyć cię w pełnym świetle. Pozwolisz mi na to?_

 

Adam próbował zmusić się do uśmiechu, jednak nie przyszło mu to łatwo. Miał odmówić. Bo rozdrapywanie starych ran nie ma najmniejszego sensu. A miniona noc to jeden z tych błędów, których się nie powtarza.

\- Gówno prawda. - Mruknął pod nosem, przeklinając swoje myśli. Usiadł przy stole, odsuwając przedramieniem szklankę whisky.

 

_4125 Boulder Hwy, pokój numer sześć._

 

Usiadł wpatrując się w wyświetlacz swojego telefonu. Kolejna wiadomość nadeszła błyskawicznie.

 

_W drodze._

 

Lambert westchnął pod nosem, opierając telefon o swój podbródek. Zamyślił się na dłuższą chwilę. Przez głowę przemknęła mu myśl, związana z dźwięcznym brzmieniem głosu Sauliego.

 

_“Hej, jak myślisz, da się jednym zwrotem przekazać komuś jak mocno się go kocha i jak bardzo się za nim tęskni? Bo tak się właśnie czuję, skarbie."_

_"Kocham za tobą. Ja bym tak powiedział”.  
_

 

\- Kocham za tobą - Powiedział na głos Adam, uśmiechając się na dźwięk niedorzecznych słów, które dawniej przez przypadek opuściły jego usta. - Kocham za tobą. - Powtórzył, z niecierpliwością wpatrując się w pusty, hotelowy parking.


End file.
